Regalo de cumpleaños
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Tsuna esta buscando el regalo perfecto para su guardian de la tormenta.


aww esto era para ayer, pero mas vale tarde que nunca.

Happy Birthday Gokudera-kun *o*

* * *

Regalo de cumpleaños

Iba de un lado a otro, de tienda en tienda y aun no podía encontrar nada. Debía hacerlo, al día siguiente era su cumpleaños, y quería darle algo especial.

Si, Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba frustrado por no poder encontrar el regalo perfecto para su auto denominada "mano derecha". Nueve de Septiembre, una fecha no muy alegre para el, pero quería esforzarse y hacerlo sentir mejor. Desde que se había enterado de aquella terrible tragedia que había pasado en la vida de Gokudera, había querido hacer algo, pero nunca había podido terminar algo.

Sin embargo, este año estaba decidido, se sentía fuerte, valiente y confiado. Hace algunos meses había comenzado a sentir pequeñas y extrañas sensaciones cada vez que tenía cerca a su guardián de la tormenta. Estas eran diferentes a las que alguna vez sintió por Kyoko, sin embargo sabía lo que significaban.

El, Sawada Tsunayoshi se había enamorado, nada más y nada menos que de Gokudera Hayato. Y su único confidente era su fiel amigo y guardián de la lluvia, Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Tsuna ¿ya te has decidido?- pregunto el moreno al menor mientras observaba una vitrina

El castaño tenía una pose pensativa, lo que provocaba una sonrisa en su acompañante

-Realmente te estas esforzando ¿verdad?- dijo divertido el espadachín

Tsuna rápidamente se sonrojo y bajo la mirada a suelo.

-Vamos no te avergüences, seguro cualquier cosa que le des a Hayato se pondrá feliz por el simple hecho de que fuiste TU el que se lo dio

-Pero quiero que sea algo especial- dijo en un casi susurro

El moreno lo miro con una sonrisa

-Siendo así sigamos buscando hasta que estés convencido- le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-Gracias Yamamoto

Finalmente el esperado y ansiado día llego.

Habían ido a la escuela como cualquier otro día, sin embargo, a la hora de la salida, Yamamoto se encargo de que nadie fuera a casa del castaño, antes de la hora. Por lo tanto Gokudera y Tsuna tendrían un tiempo a solas.

Ambos jóvenes iban caminando en completo silencio, al llegar a la casa del menor ambos entraron saludando a la madre del jefe Vongola quien los recibió con una amable sonrisa. Ambos subieron al cuarto del castaño, tomaron asiento, frente a frente. Tsuna estaba nervioso y jugaba con sus manos, este nerviosismo fue notado por Hayato.

-¿Le ocurre algo Decimo?- dijo con una notable preocupación

El menor negó con la cabeza, mientras alzaba un poco su vista y miraba fijamente los hermosos ojos color aguamarina de su guardián.

-Gokudera-kun… etto- miro en dirección a la ventana apenado

-¿Decimo?- llamo preocupado el albino mientras se disponía a levantarse e ir en su dirección

-Espera Ha..ya..to- tartamudeo el nombre

Gokudera estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que su amado jefe lo llamaba por su nombre. Por el contrario Tsuna no podía voltear a verlo, sentía su rostro bastante caliente.

-Yo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños y decirte alg….- fue interrumpido

-Decimo, no quiero ser grosero pero, olvide que es mi cumpleaños- dijo en voz leve

-Hayato, déjame terminar- finalmente lo miro a los ojos.

Hayato tenía una expresión triste

-Yo además de felicitarte quería decirte….- guardo silencio unos segundos. Su rostro se ruborizo demasiado pero al mismo tiempo encontró el valor para decir sus sentimientos- Que me enamore de ti… Me gustas Gokudera-kun- dijo todo rojo

Hayato se sorprendió ante esas palabras. Se levanto y abrazo a su amado jefe

-Decimo, no sabe cuán feliz me hace- dijo mientras lo acercaba aun mas a su cuerpo- yo también me enamore de usted, desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, tengo estos sentimientos por usted- dijo para acercarse a él, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyos, sus respiraciones estaban cercanas, demasiado cerca.

Gokudera toco los castos labios de Tsuna y comenzó un dulce beso, infantil e inocente. Gokudera pidió acceso a la cavidad bucal, el permiso le fue concedido, Ambas lenguas peleaban, se entrelazaban, cuando ambos sintieron la falta de oxigeno se separaron, un hilillo de saliva.

Tsuna estaba bastante sonrojado y Gokudera lo veía con demasiado amor

-Decimo- le dio un suave beso- Ti amo- le susurro al oído

-Gokudera-kun… mi regalo de cumpleaños- dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja envuelta en terciopelo color rojo.

Gokudera tomo la caja y la abrió, dentro de esta en un pequeño cojín, reposaba una pequeña pulsera de plata, tenia grabado el nombre del guardián.

-Decimo- dijo un tanto shockeado

-Son pulseras gemelas- dijo mientras mostraba la suya colocada en su muñeca derecha, la cual resbalaba delicadamente.

-Hayato, no quiero que seas mi mano derecha, quiero que seas la persona que se quede a mi lado toda la vida- dijo para abrazarlo- quiero que seas el único en mi corazón. Feliz cumpleaños Hayato

-Gracias Decimo- y dijo para después darle un beso en la frente.

FIN.


End file.
